The above mentioned arrangement is previously known. DE 19963068 A1 discloses a gas bag which is being inflated and fills up a vehicle cavity, such as a door cavity, in case of an impact accident, wherein the gas bag follows the internal contour of the cavity.
When designing a vehicle structure a number of contradictory requests have to be considered. The structure should be durable and secure enough to provide good protection for the occupants in case of an accident and at the same time provide a slim design of the vehicle structure having good space efficiency.
In recent years there has been an increased focus on vehicle safety whereby it is desirable to further improve the safety for the vehicle structure.
Finally it is desirable to provide a robust, cost effective and reliable high quality arrangement for a vehicle structure.